LeShawna
Overview LeShawna is labeled "The Vengeful Low Self-Esteem Girl". Season 1 Do you Have the Paintballs? LeShawna arrived with the rest of the contestants to the island. When she arrived she said "Hey ya'll, LeShawna's in the house.". she was then put on Team 2 along with Tyler, Trent, Heather, Sierra, Lindsay, Izzy, Noah and Owen. In the challenge she got shot by Cody. Who Will Burn? Alejandro, Izzy and LeShawna formed an alliance. LeShawna was paired with Izzy and Trent for the challenge. They made a Salmon lollipop. Who Can't You Trust? In the challenge LeShawna was paired with Noah. He had to run to her. LeShawna was later seen eating marshmallows on the dock with Gwen but she threw Gwen off the dock for calling her fat. Later on she, Izzy, Tyler, Trent and Noah form the Super alliance. ROAR! I'mma Monster!!! In the challenge LeShawna hid by the lockers with Courtney, Geoff, Heather, and Sierra. Who Killed You? When Lola was pretending to be dead LeShawna thought she had fainted. When they lost LeShawna confessed that she wanted to win so Team 1 would kick Gwen off. Later she is seen talking to the members of the super alliance. They agree on voting for Jack but Trent refused so they agree on voting for Sierra. The More The Suckier! In the challenge Alejandro says LeShawna sucks at everything and that her team is a bunch of losers as an attempt to destract her. LeShawna gets mad and throws her ball in Duncan's face and wins the basketball part of the challenge. Making Good TV LeShawna is shown on the dock with Gwen. She asks what Gwen is doing and Gwen replys saying that she's getting revenge (see 'Who Can't You Trust?'). She then shoves LeShawna into the lake. LeShawna then attempts forming an alliance with Courtney, but she says no. She is later seen with her team deciding what kind of commercial they should make. LeShawna asks why Lindsay is in a tree in which she replys that she forgot how to stand. After that she asks Geoff and Alejandro if they'd want to be in an alliance with her, but they both say no. Her team loses and is sent to elimination. LeShawna is shocked that Lola is fired with the rest of her teammates. Pain That's Out Of This World Tyler tells LeShawna that she is fat. They start arguing but end up making out instead. Alejandro and Gwen make fun of LeShawna for being ugly so she starts wearing make up. When looking for an alien artifact LeShawna and Izzy get stuck in a mine field. Because Izzy is allergic to LeShawna's make up she sneezes and they both explode. It is later revealed that the explosion blew LeShawnas make up off. Later Tyler and LeShawna are seen making out in front of one of the cabins. Tyler then asks her to not tell anyone that they are dating and she promises to not tell anyone. Super Lazy Loser In the challenge LeShawna took on the identity of Shadow Gal. Her super power was to blend with shadows. She got 19 points out of 30 possible. LeShawna then had to battle Geoff in the simulation box but she won by default since Geoff didn't create a costume. After the challenge LeShawna meets up with Tyler for a make out session, but Tyler tells her to wait while he talks with Trent. She later puts her make up on again. She wishes that there was a song that would make her feel better about herself and the song Who Says by Selena Gomez and The Scene plays. It's Love or War LeShawna is teamed up with Tyler for the challenge, which LeShawna is happy about. Later Heather tells LeShawna that she has also been secretly dating Tyler. Then Izzy admits that she and Tyler were also dating and Sierra says that she heard from Lindsay that she and Tyler were also dating. LeShawna is later seen with the super alliance outside the cabins. They decide to vote for Heather but their plans fail when Heather uses an immunity pass. In the end of the episode LeShawna says that she believes that she will be eliminated next. Are You Smarter Then a Geoff? LeShawna is seen with the super alliance. They discuss inviting Alejandro to join their alliance, which LeShawna doesn't seem to agree with but she eventually accepts. In the challenge LeShawna says that she's too beautiful and that pretty people are never smart. Disgusting Betrays LeShawna thought she was too fabulous to do the challenge so she didn't participate, and she later said she was glad she didn't participate. She and the super alliance then decided to vote for Alejandro. At the elimination LeShawna forgets to vote which causes Noah to get eliminated instead of Alejandro. Race For The Million Again, LeShawna refuses to do the challenge saying that pretty people don't run. When Sierra says that she can't run because she doesn't want to ruin her new shoes LeShawna states that looking beautiful is more important. Sierra tells LeShawna that the last time she remembered LeShawna was the most ugly beast on the earth, in which LeShawna replys "Screw you ya faggot". When Chris reveals that Noah has returned LeShawna is relieved. Later she is seen with the rest of the super alliance. She apologises to Noah for cauing his elimination, but he gets mad and threatens to kill her. When Noah suggests they vote for LeShawna she begs that they vote for Alejandro instead. When Lola tells the cast that Chris is on the can LeShawna asks if there won't be an elimination, in which Lola replys no. The Idiot Show When LeShawna thanks Trent and Izzy for not voting for her they tell her to take her make up off as her repayment. She denys, saying she'll look ugly without it but they encourage her by saying that she was prettier without it. She then confesses that no one had told her she was pretty, then Who Says by Selena Gome & The Scene is played again. When Lola introduces the cast in the quiz show she reveals that LeShawna raised by her sassy cousin and was exposed to drugs at the age of 4, LeShawna corrects her saying she was actually 5 not 4. When LeShawna gets the first question correct she says "beat that white girl". Heather then says "Me? Are you challenging me? Oh it's on". Later it is revealed that LeShawna and Heather are tied in first. When LeShawna guesses incorrectly she doesn't get electrecuted, which Izzy asks about. Lola says it's because she doesn't answer Tyler everytime. Time for Losers LeShawna's only appearances throughout the episode are when she is seen with the rest of the final 5 on the dock talking to Lola, at the elimination ceremony and in the confessional saying that her best strategy is to stay out of the drama. When Bridgette is in the confessional she says that she hates LeShawna along with Sierra. Noah says in the confessional that he thinks LeShawna is pretty cool. DJ was the only eliminated costent that thought LeShawna should win. Bridgette and Geoff thought that LeShawna should've lost. Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *LeShawna is one of the 7 people to compete in all 3 seasons. The other 6 people are Trent, Gwen, Heather, Tyler, Alejandro and Noah. **She's also confirmed to compete on season 4. That makes her one of the 4 people to compete in all 4 seasons, the other 3 being Tyler, Alejandro and Noah. *LeShawna was the only person on Team 2 to be shot in the paintball challenge. *Leshawna has been on two teams with the color purple. *LeShawna has been on the most teams, being on 4 teams. *There are 3 running gags involving LeShawna so far. They are: **Putting make up on. **Being called ugly by everyone. **The song Who Says is played whenever she feels insecure about herself. *LeShawna is the only player so far revealed to have used drugs. *LeShawna is the fourth of six players to fake a relationship. The others are Heather, Gwen, Tyler, Noah and Sam. **LeShawna is the second to fake a relationship with Noah, the other being Gwen. ***However, Noah didn't actually like LeShawna but he did like Gwen. Category:Characters Category:Contestants